Girl Talk
by eiahmon
Summary: Lords of Shadow Continuity. As Dracula makes his way through Carmilla's wing, Carmilla and Marie watch him and discuss their favorite vampire.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Lords of Shadow, the gameplay would have matched the character development, and the ending wouldn't have sucked. **

**A/N: This was a request from DragonTamer01 (Heh, the irony...) so if you enjoyed it, make sure to thank him for the idea. :)**

**OOOOOO**

"He'll never be yours."

Carmilla snarled quietly and turned away from the sight of Dracula (Oh, that _body_...) making his way out of the library and faced the wench that called herself his wife.

_He's mine!_

Marie Belmont stood there in front of her, in her simple white dress that left everything to the imagination, with her hair done up all lady like, and Carmilla felt a smirk twist her painted lips.

"What ever makes you think that he won't?" she asked her rival. This bitch may have had him when he was human, but now, he would be _hers_, one way or another!

Marie folded her arms over her chest. "He does not love you."

Carmilla smiled widely. "Oh but he does; he just doesn't know it yet. My spell will do its work soon enough."

"You need a spell to make him yours; he will never be so of his own free will."

Now Carmilla laughed; it was all too easy. "Did you not see? He kissed me back there! Or have you chosen to ignore that part?"

Marie flinched ever so slightly. "It seemed to me that you were kissing him, not the other way around."

"Does it matter? I kissed him, he reciprocated. It is all the same." She turned her back to the other woman to watch as Dracula made his way down the corridor. "Yes, I will have him."

"No, you will not. I will not allow it."

Carmilla spun around. "Oh? And what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him that you're with him? Are you going to tell him that you've been sent back to help him? Oh wait, that's right, you've already done that, and we see how well that worked out, didn't we?" She gave Marie a triumphant smirk.

Sadly though, the bitch didn't seem phased in the slightest. "It slowed your spell down."

"It is only temporary, besides, it seemed to me as though he just needed a little.. drink."

"I think he drank quite enough from you."

Carmilla turned back to look at Dracula, though she glanced back over her shoulder at Marie for a brief moment. "And I would have to disagree with you."

She heard the rustling of fabric and could picture the former Mrs. Belmont crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure that you would, considering how you were acting while he was drinking from you."

Despite herself, Carmilla turned away from Dracula. "What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

Now it was Marie's turn to smirk, an expression that looked out of place on her face. "Oh, you know. Writhing in his arms like a common street whore, crying out like you were at the height of pleasure."

"And you weren't?" Carmilla said airily, and she felt a corner of her mouth quirk upward when Marie blushed. "Oh, I saw. You were quieter about it, but you enjoyed it every bit as much as I did. Am I not correct?"

Marie looked away for a second, and then she raised her head and met Carmilla's gaze straight on. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but he is my husband. You on the other hand..."

"But he is not your husband, or have you forgotten the part of your wedding vows that said 'Til death do us part'? And you died, dear Marie, you died at your husband's own hands."

"He was not in control of himself."

"That matters not!" Carmilla said with a triumphant look. "What matters is that you died, which ended your marriage and any claim you might have had on him. Now, he will be mine."

"And if he does not want you?"

"My spell will ensure that that won't be a problem."

Marie sighed in a way that reminded Carmilla of a mother speaking to a stubborn child. "Love that is forced is not love."

"And I do not care, as long as he lives only for me." Good, he was almost to the bridge. Soon, she would have him to herself...

"Why do you want him so much?" Marie sounded genuinely curious then, and Carmilla found herself too surprised at the question to speak for a moment.

"Because he is powerful," she finally said as she watched him raise the bridge over the gap. "Because he is dark. Because he is..." She sighed dreamily, lost in thoughts of that gorgeous body pressed against hers, of his hands touching her, of his teeth on her neck as he moved inside of her.

"Sexual? Dangerous?" Marie supplied, and Carmilla turned to look at her again. Marie smirked at her again. "Don't think that I don't see it. I even happen to agree with you. He is very... attractive like this, is he not?"

"So," Carmilla said, "You're a woman after all."

Marie walked up to watch Dracula herself. "I never said that I wasn't." she said without taking her eyes off of him.

"He was devoted to you, when he was human." Carmilla conceded with reluctance. She didn't want to give this wench any ground, but even she had to admit that Gabriel's devotion to his dead wife had been sincere all those centuries ago.

Marie smiled softly. "As I was to him."

"Yet you still kept his son and his fate hidden from him, even when you could have prevented it."

"You cannot fight fate. I knew that his quest would destroy him, but I knew that to fight it would only hasten it. I hoped that part of the man I loved would live on in the Dracula, and it appears that it is true."

Carmilla turned her back to her rival. "For now at least." she said with begrudging respect. A thousand years had passed, and yet the woman was still devoted to the creature that her husband had become, something, she admitted to herself, that she couldn't have done.

"Say your spell succeeds," Marie said, and Carmilla turned back around to see her watching Dracula as he made his way towards the bridge. "What will you do with him?"

"Whatever I feel like. He will live only for me, so I could make him do whatever I want." She returned her gaze to Dracula. "Be that pleasuring me throughout the days and nights in any way that I wish, or having him slowly rip you asunder, One. Piece. At. A. Time."

"He will never allow you to get away with it. He will break free of it eventually, and he will make you suffer for putting him under it."

"He will never break free of the curse. It is in his very blood, where it will stay for as long as I wish it. Allowing him to drink only from me will serve to make it stronger."

"Satan fears him; what can a mere Lord of Shadow do to control him?"

"Quite a lot, my dear Marie, quite a lot."

She turned her head to look at Marie, to find the woman wasn't there.

"Gabriel!" The wench's voice yanked her attention back to Dracula just in time to see him embrace that... that..

"That bitch!" Carmilla snarled. "He is mine!" Well two could play at that game. With a wave of her hand, she took on Marie's appearance, and then she hastened to join them before her prince could drink.

_He will be mine!_


End file.
